


Pick-Up Blues

by akuma_river



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river/pseuds/akuma_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles managed to go a full two months after the showdown with Gerard before finding himself in trouble and in need of a rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Blues

**Author's Note:**

> MTV is hosting a Teen Wolf fanfiction contest. It is to have less than 3k words and be about a PG-PG13 rating.
> 
> I think my fic is about a hard PG. 
> 
> So this is my entry for the Teen Wolf fanfic contest
> 
> Words: 2,990

Stiles managed to go a full two months after the showdown with Gerard before finding himself in trouble and in need of a rescue. It all started out from a problem he never thought he would have. A guy he met in a club was interested in him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

It started three weeks before. Stiles' dragqueen friends from Lydia's party had taken him under their wing. Somehow word got to them – more than likely from Danny – that he was still crushed over Lydia. They decided it was time for him to come out and embrace his bisexuality. 

Stiles didn't go everyday or even every other day, he mainly went on the weekend, but a couple of times during the week as well. 

It started out pretty tame. They would go to the same club that Scott and him went to when chasing Kanima!Jackson. Since he was surrounded by the girls they made sure he didn't go off with the _wrong sort_. The first couple of times Stiles went with them they never let him leave their sight and the only guys who showed any interest in Stiles were intimated away. The girls were fierce in their protectiveness.

Stiles didn't see why it was necessary. He wasn't attractive. Not in the way that the guys at the club would be interested in. 

Stiles learned early on in life that just because he had a few crushes on people didn't mean they felt the same way. First with Lydia, then Danny, and now Derek.

Stiles enjoyed his time at the club nevertheless. It was fun. They would tell him things about the regular patrons, who was hooking up with whom, who had what type, and the ones he should stay away from. He would sometimes dance with the girls and a few boys and men the girls approved of, for a few hours before he had to leave to go home.

After Gerard things around town had calmed down. Erica and Boyd had left in the mess, which made Stiles feel relief and guilt over. Being around Derek and especially Isaac made him feel more guilt than relief. He felt it was his fault that he couldn't help them while they were tied up in the Argents' basement. 

Peter being back from the dead, even now, still threw him for a loop. He felt anger and betrayal because of what he did to Lydia. The fact that they need Peter still rankles him. But enemy of my enemy and all that. He still won't trust him. 

When things got to be a bit too much he would ring up one of the girls and they would invite him out to the club. There he'd just be himself again without all the stress. He knew people there who were regulars, who worked there, and then there was Danny. He started to feel safe there.

Which is why sometimes, he would go without the girls. Just himself and no one else. Those nights he would just stay at the bar and talk to G. 

He would send him virgin drinks with little umbrellas and cherries in them with a little smile and a wink and if things were quiet – which was rare – he would take some time out and chat with him a bit.

It was one such night that he met the man who was going to cause trouble. He seemed harmless enough.

Stiles was standing at the bar waiting for G to finish an order and felt something. He turned around and his eyes met a tall, dark blond, college prep with brown eyes who was standing several feet away eying him. Dressed in what the girls would call easy access wear – a pair of skinny jeans with a buttoned shirt that only had two buttons actually buttoned. When he walked the rest of the way to where Stiles was standing by the bar, Stiles could see his stomach. It wasn't bad considering that Stiles is on a Lacrosse team with werewolves and has been around a half-naked Derek Hale while he was working out. It was no ridged six pack of gym workouts but it was still pretty decent. Drool worthy even. "H –" Stiles clears his throat. "Hi," his voice was softly heard over the loud music.

Two-Button Shirt Guy had a crinkle in his cheek, a little dimple, when he smiled. "Hi." He reached out and softly touched Stiles' arm. The arm of which now felt all tingly and Stiles' cheeks started to get pinkish. "Want to dance?" 

Stiles felt a jolt of uncertainty. Usually his dance partners were pre-approved but this guy didn't send off any alarm bells and he didn't look like any of the guys the girls had warned him away from either. As Stiles thought about it he turned to look at G but he was busy. "Sure."

Two-Button Shirt Guy quickly grabbed Stiles' hand and started to drag him off onto the dance floor. Stiles was a bit taken aback. A funny feeling started to take place in his stomach but he thought it was just nerves. It was his first time without the girls around to meet a guy and dance with him. Not to mention the guy was good looking. _It's just nerves._

"The name's Aaron." Stiles thought he heard over the music. It was hard to tell with Two-Button Shirt Guy dragging him and the loud booming music. 

They reached a spot that Two-Button Shirt Guy decided was good enough and he pulled Stiles to him. That funny feeling went up a notch. _Not good_. 

Stiles trying to quiet his nerves asked him if he heard his name right, "Did you say your say your name is _Aaron_?" 

Two-Button Shirt Guy shook his head no. He enclosed his arms around Stiles' back and leaned down to Stiles' ear. "Darren. My name is Darren. What's yours, _cutey_?" The last word of which he emphasized by licking Stiles' ear.

 _Cutey?_ Stiles was unsure if he should find this as an insult or a compliment. I mean it's one thing to know a guy is appreciative of how awesome he is. And Stiles is very awesome. But it's another to have some stranger manhandle you and call you _cutey_. 

That wary feeling in his stomach started again and Stiles is starting to think he's dancing with one of those _wrong sort_ the girls are always warning him about. "It's Stiles. Could you–" Stiles pauses as he tries to figure out what he wants to say. Maybe the guy isn't a jerk, just a little clingy. "Could you back off I need some space."

Stiles thought it was a perfectly honest request. However, Darren took it as a great insult. "What do you mean _back off_? I thought you wanted to _dance_?" Darren then grabs his ass. 

The moment Darren grabbed his ass, all bets were off. The only one who ever got away with manhandling Stiles is Derek, not that Stiles could stop him. 

"I said _NO_ , back off!" Then in a move too fast for Darren the Douche to see, Stiles grounded his feet, brought one hand on the top of Darren's chest just below the clavicle and the other down towards his stomach near his center of gravity and gave an almighty push to break Darren's hold around him.

Stiles used more force than what was necessary as Darren fell on his ass. Darren glared up at Stiles from his place on the floor. "The hell was that for!?" 

The guys dancing around them stopped and stared. Stiles was unconcerned about them and stood glaring down at Darren. "I said, _NO_! Was that too much for your miniscule brain to comprehend?" 

Darren picked himself off the ground, brushed off his clothes he yelled back, "You said you wanted to dance, didn't you?"

Stiles crossed his arms in front of him. "Dance, not have my body manhandled by some preppy douche I don't even know!" 

Darren takes a step towards Stiles in a move to intimidate him. "The hell else you think happens in a club?"

Stiles uncrosses his arms and takes a step himself in a refusal to be intimidated. "It's a _dance_ club not a _let's assault anyone good looking_ club. If you can't behave like a decent person then you should _leave_."

Their fight was starting to get a lot of attention now. There was a circle of people around them who had stopped dancing and were watching the spectacle. 

Darren was just getting more pissed. Stiles could see it in his face. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are to tell _me_ I should leave the club. You're _nothing_. You're a _nobody_. You aren't even that good looking for even a one-night stand."

Typical rich boy douchebag who thought he owned the world. Well if he thought he could bully Stiles around he had another thing coming. Stiles fought with werewolves, faced down a Kanima, and rabid hunters. No weak-ass rich boy was going to make him scared.

"Who am I?" Stiles wore a maniacal grin on his face as he spoke the next sentence. "I'm the _underage_ son of the _Sheriff_.” He saw Darren's face pale and his grin got deeper and more demented. "Would you like to spend the night in county lockup for _assault_ on a minor? I'll be pressing charges as well."

Stiles could see why bullies took pleasure in causing pain in their victims as he saw Darren stutter and stumble and try to explain himself to the people around him. Finally he gave up with a uttered, "This isn't the last of it," remark and left.

Since outing himself – and what a way for that to be considered in this club – as the son of the Sheriff he was given a wide berth as he walked back to the bar. G was there waiting for him with a drink. "You okay there?"

Stiles left the drink on the bar and just enclosed his hands around it. He was a little shaken, but he was fine. He grinned up at G, "Peachy." 

G looked at Stiles then glanced back towards where Darren had run off to in a huff. "Guys like that don't usually let it go when they are humiliated like that."

Stiles met G's eyes seeing the sincerity in there and also the darker part where a bad history was being alluded to. He knew G was worried about him. "I know." Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Think he's out there waiting for me?"

G turned his head as his name was called, he lifted his hand in reply for the universal sign of _just a minute_. "I wouldn't say no. Listen, I get off in about an hour how about I walk you out and make sure?"

Stiles was unsure what he felt at that but he was appreciative of it, "Yeah, that's fine." Then Stiles shooed him off, "Go work, now."

G looked at him to make sure he was really okay, smiled, and went to a customer.

Shortly after G walked off Stiles sent a text to Danny asking if he had ever had problems with a handsy guy at the club. Danny replied that he had once or twice but he was able to handle himself. Stiles knew that was true, Danny was _built_ , unlike him. 

Then Danny sent another one asking why Stiles wanted to know, if he was in trouble. Stiles told him it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The rest of the hour went by slowly and then it was time for G to get off work. The air outside was muggy and quiet but there was no sign of Darren around. G walked him to his jeep and then went to his car and left shortly after Stiles did.

Stiles thought that was the end of it. The girls found out about it due to the club gossip and the next time he was out with the girls he got an earful. Mostly about how he needed to have his gaydar fixed so he stayed away from the douchebags. They laughed about him being the son of the Sheriff and how he was so hands off jailbait it wasn't funny. 

That night he went to his jeep and there was a note. It was from Darren. The words written on the note didn't matter, not really. What mattered was that Darren now knew what he drove. Stiles wanted to tear the note up into little pieces and throw it away, but he had a feeling he might need it later. Just in case. 

A few nights later when Stiles went out with Scott to the movies there was a picture of Stiles placed on his jeep's windshield. Scott picked it up and laughed saying how Stiles had a secret admirer. Stiles, however, felt a stone drop in his stomach and looked around the parking lot to see if he could spot Darren.

For two weeks it continued like that. Stiles would come out of some store or the club and there would be a note or a picture of Stiles on the windshield. He didn't tell anyone about it. He didn't want his dad to sic deputies on him watching out for a stalker and somehow finding out about the pack or Derek.

He knew that the others knew that something was up, he was more quiet, withdrawn, and jumpy. 

He was thinking about Darren all the time and when he was going to make his move. He needed to be ready for that. Which is why he asked for some training from Allison. It got him a few raised eyebrows but it seemed like everyone agreed that he needed to learn some self-defense. 

It was probably him asking Allison about a stun gun that started to raise people's suspicions that something else was going on. Allison probably mentioned it to Lydia who mentioned it to Jackson who recalled that Danny probably mentioned about Stiles being hassled by a guy at the club. It's the only way that Stiles figures attracted Derek's attention that something was wrong.

Otherwise, how did Derek know to follow Stiles that night? 

The girls had sent him a text asking if he wanted to go out and Stiles did. He really did. The stress of the alphas, Darren and his stalking habits, and now the werewolves closely watching him was getting to him. He needed a night out. 

He dressed up and left for the club. He only danced with people he knew. Mainly, he just stayed talking with the girls and keeping an eye on the room to see if Darren was there. Stiles was just about done with his stalking habits and if he was here Stiles was going to make him answer for it. He had a plan, cause a distraction, get the girls to tackle Darren and tie him up, while the bouncers get the cops, and then get him charged with lots of law breaking things and make sure to get a restraining order.

It was perfect. He'd have lots of witnesses and he kept everything Darren left for him in a box on a table in his room. All nicely preserved in individual bags to keep any prints and such preserved for the forensics team.

Unfortunately, Darren didn't give a damn about his plan and didn't show. He did, however, jump him in the parking lot. The moment he unlocked the jeep Darren slammed into him taking him to the ground. Stiles was stunned by the hit to his head from the fall and slow to react when he saw the knife. Darren held it to his stomach and started to push when he heard this loud terrifying growl and Darren was off of him.

Stiles rolled over on his side and there was Derek on top of a unconscious Darren. "Don't kill him." 

Derek turned his head to meet Stiles' eyes. "What?"

Stiles cleared his throat and spoke more clearly, "Don't kill him, he's not worth it."

Derek rolled his eyes and got off Darren. "I wasn't going to." He kicked Darren in the side, "He's been stalking you, hasn't he?"

Stiles' heart picked up as he saw Derek walk towards him. "A little yeah. But I was handling it."

Derek snorts as he squats down by Stiles to look at his stomach where the knife cut him. "Handling it by finding yourself on the wrong end of a knife?" 

Stiles glares, "I had a plan." Derek touches the cut, "Ow, don't touch that." Stiles knocks Derek's hands away.

Derek snorts again and helps Stiles up. "Your plan failed."

Stiles looks down at the cut. It's not deep and probably won't scar. "The douche was too coward to come into the club."

Stiles notices that Derek hasn't stepped away yet. "Derek, I'm fine."

Derek suddenly pushes Stiles into the side of his jeep. "You were lucky."

Stiles swallows, his voice soft, "I know."

Derek touches Stiles' cheek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles refuses to meet his eyes. "Would you care?"

Derek's voice is angry, "Stiles."

Stiles looks up into Derek's eyes, "You're sending mixed signals here. You want me to tell you, but what for?"

Stiles waits for Derek to make a move, any move, but he just stands there. Stiles scoffs derisively, "That's what I thought," and moves to break out of the hold.

It's sudden when it happens. One moment Stiles is trying to get away from Derek, the next lips are softly placed on his. Stiles freezes then reciprocates the kiss.  
The kiss is like them, stilted with starts and stops, a little smooshed nose as they try to find their rhythm, but once they have it. It's kismet.


End file.
